


Detox

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Desperation!kirk, Eating Disorders, Friends With Benefits, Hunger!kink, M/M, tagging as cause might be triggering for people
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: Wes tentou outra detox mais longa. Os resultados foram... interessantes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cleanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087985) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/A: Primeira fic Wesvis! Antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Espero que todo mundo goste! :)
> 
> N/T: Antes tarde do que nunca também se aplica à pessoa que fez essa tradução no meio de 2015 e esqueceu de postar.

**Dia 1**

Ele iria terminar dessa vez. Sem distrações, sem trapaças. Ele iria terminar.

O que queria dizer que precisava evitar Travis durante o almoço e realmente, todos os momentos em que comessem. Seu parceiro parecia fazer sua missão testar os limites dele, comendo as comidas mais gordurosas e cheiras de carne bem na frente dele.

“Então qual detox é dessa vez? Realmente não sei por que você se faz passar por essas coisas, amor.” Travis girou na cadeira, dando uma grande mordida no seu burrito com um sorriso.

A dor de cabeça que sempre aparecia quando Travis falava lentamente começou a se formar e ele se levantou, ignorando o termo carinhoso ridículo. “Não vou te dizer–não ouse se levantar. Mantenha essa coisa longe de mim.” Seu estômago doía só de olhar para a mistura cheia de carne enrolada em uma tortilha. Imagine toda aquela carne suculenta, pingando com molho picante, com pimentas crocantes e no– _Não vá por ali! Sem distrações, sem trapaças! Você está no controle!_

Wes suspirou quando pegou o copo gelado. O gosto era horrível mas o fazia se sentir poderoso. No controle. _Vou mostrar para ele. Não vou desistir dessa vez._

“Ei, amor.” Wes pulou quando braços quentes e fortes envolveram sua cintura, o puxando para perto. Hálito quente e com cheiro de carne contra seu ouvido e ele soluçou, odiando que Travis soubesse de seus pontos sensíveis. “Sua casa essa noite?”

Ele largou o copo, separando os braços de Travis e o afastando. “Não, não essa noite. Nós temos um caso novo, lembra? E o que te disse sobre demonstrações públicas de afeto no trabalho?”

Travis ergueu as mãos, olhos arregalados em uma tentativa de parecer inocente, mas em geral falhando com um sorriso safado no rosto. “Sem demonstrações públicas de afeto no trabalho, entendi.” Ele saiu, mãos nos bolsos, assoviando. Wes suspirou, pegando seu copo e tomando outro gole. Ele diria que se arrependia de já ter dormido com Travis mas isso seria uma mentira que nem mesmo ele conseguiria se convencer de que era verdade. De alguma forma sexo os ajudava a se dar marginalmente melhor. Marginalmente.

**Dia 3**

Conseguiram uma boa pista no caso, e Wes estava se sentindo ótimo. Suspirou feliz quando estacionou na delegacia.

“Cara, não acho que já tenha te visto sorrir tanto,” Travis provocou, quando entraram na delegacia e foram para suas meses respectivas. “Quem é você e o que você fez com Wes?”

“Me sinto maravilhoso e nem você pode arruinar isso,” Wes respondeu arrumando sua mesa um pouco antes de pegar seu suco de almoço. Era até mais fácil engolir aquele suco. _Sem distrações, sem trapaças! Você está no controle._ Quando tomou o último gole, deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação. Sentia-se bem.

“Então isso significa que vamos nos encontrar hoje?” Travis suspirou quando ele voltou.

“Não, é aclaro que não,” Wes chiou. “Nós ainda estamos no meio do caso. Podemos não falar sobre _isso_ no trabalho, de modo algum, por favor!”

Travis suspirou, afastando-se. “Tudo bem, tudo bem. É bom ver que você não mudou completamente.” Wes revirou os olhos, virando-se para encarar seu computador. Ainda era um bom dia, é, ainda bom.

**Dia 5**

Uma sacola de algo frito e gordurento–julgando pelo cheiro–foi largado na sua mesa, irritantemente perto dele. “Ah, desculpa, cara, isso é meu. Calculei mal a distância.” Travis se inclinou e pegou a sacola, com um M dourado no seu rosto, enquanto ele abriu a sacola e tirou um pacote de batatas fritas.

Seu estômago praticamente grunhiu e Wes lutou para não arrancar a batata da mão do seu parceiro. “Será que dá para não comer na minha frente?”

“Uoa, Wes, você está bem, cara?” Travis se ajeitou na sua cadeira, expressão preocupada aliviada pelo modo como estava lentamente aproximando a batata da sua boca. “Sabe, você não precisa passar por isso. Você é perfeitamente saldável.”

“Não, realmente preciso,” Wes replicou. “E para de encher a boca, nós precisamos encerrar esse caso!” Ele agarrou uma pasta, encarando o outro homem. Depois desse caso, ele tomaria um smoothie detox celebratório. _Sem distrações, sem trapaças. Você está no controle._

“É, é claro, cara,” Travis disse tranquilo. Levou seu indicador para a boca, lambendo o sal e a gordura dele. Wes engoliu, encarando a língua rosada capturando os cristais de sal, então piscou e virou sua cabeça rapidamente para o pedaço de papel. Rapidamente ignorou Travis sorrindo e limpando o resto dos seus dedos.

_Você. Está. No. Controle._

**Dia 7**

Wes se sentia horrível. Era o dia sete e ele não sabia se podia aguentar mais isso. Mas cada vez que via Travis comer alguma coisa gordurosa com um sorriso idiota no rosto, sua determinação retornava, como se tivesse algo a provar. Mostraria a Travis que ele não estava certo. Que você precisava conhecer seus limites. Wes conhecia seus limites, é claro.

_Sem distrações._

_Sem trapaças._

_Você está no controle._

**Dia 10**

Eles conseguiram terminar o caso antes que Wes pirasse completamente e matasse todo mundo na força. Até a Dra. Ryan e o resto do grupo aconselharam que detox não era algo saudável para ele.

“O que eles sabem?” Wes murmurou, largando couve no juicer. “Estou no meu ponto mais saudável!”

Surpreendentemente, Travis não tinha comentários, além de comer vários tipos de comida gordurosa, oleosa, e extremamente prejudicial à saúde na frente dele. Carne deliciosa e suculenta, bolos e doces fofinhos, pães e massas cheios de carboidratos, tão bom, tão-Não! Sem distrações, sem trapaças!

Travis Marks era a maior distração dali. O Advogado do Diabo.

“Cretino,” Wes murmurou, colocando proteína em pó e fechando a tampa. Estava prestes a apertar o botão de ligar quando ouviu a batida. Bem, várias batidas. Várias batidas irritantes e uma voz ainda mais irritante.

“Ei, Wes, abre a porta! Cara, sei que você está aí! Vamos lá, vamos celebrar! Nós não passamos muito tempo juntos ultimamente... se você sabe o que quero dizer...”

Wes suspirou e abriu a porta, sorrindo quando encarou seu parceiro sempre animado. “Infelizmente, sempre sei o que você quer dizer.”

“Que bom que nós estamos na mesma página, amor.” Travis se inclinou para um beijo e Wes levantou uma mão, apontando para as sacolas que ele estava carregando.

“O que é isso?” Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas, dando a Travis um olhar incrédulo. Sabia o que era, só precisava de confirmação. Travis facilmente passou por ele e antou em ziguezague para a cozinha. Wes sufocou a vontade de estrangular seu parceiro e o seguiu.

“Comida, Wesley Mitchell. Não essa coisa que você chama de comida. Comida de verdade. E vinho.” Travis sorriu, balançando a garrafa.

_Sem distrações, sem trapaças! Você está no controle!_

“Estou em uma detox,” Wes o lembrou, lhe dirigindo um olhar cansado e propositalmente não olhando para as sacolas. Virou-se para o juicer apesar de que só iria o distrair de Travis por alguns minutos, servindo o líquido verde no seu copo. “Essa é a minha comida. Estou perfeitamente satisfeito com ela.”

Travis fez ‘tsk’, balançando a cabeça. “Você definitivamente não está feliz. Na verdade, nunca te vi tão infeliz! E isso é dizer alguma coisa, Wes.” Esperou na mesa no meio do quarto, tirando itens, um por um. “Olha, pedi alguns dos seus favoritos. Pão com queijo e marinara, asas com molho barbecue, [SLIDERS]. E para a sobremesa, cupcakes red velvet com cobertura de cream cheese.” Travis se virou para ele com um sorriso. “Então que tal nós irmos para cama, ficarmos confortáveis, e dar comida um para o outro. Sexy, certo? Não sei como mais preferiria passar minha noite.”

Sua boca se inundou com saliva e precisou de um momento para engolir, estava ocupado demais encarando a comida. Wes ouviu um gemido e percebeu que veio dele, e ele mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo o gosto de metal na sua língua. Sem distrações, sem trapaças. Você está no controle “Eu-eu não quero nada disso. Come você.” Pegou seu copo, ignorou sua mão tremendo quando tomou um pequeno gole.

Travis estava com uma expressão que dizia “como você quiser” e pegou uma asa, se atirando no sofá. Do ponto de vista de Wes, podia ver Travis dar uma mordida descuidada nela, espalhando molho barbecue- _Você está no controle_ -por tudo, e era como que em câmera lenta, o modo como levou o polegar à boca- _Você. Está. No. Controle._ -e usou os lábios para sugar o molho- _Você está no_ -

Wes largou seu copo, pegando o pulso de Travis. Ele encarou o polegar gordo, coberto por molho barbecue que soava _divino_ , e ele sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer com o controle. Ele passou todo o seu tempo se segurando e não sabia como parar. “Eu–eu não–Travis, eu não posso–eu–!”

Sua voz falhou quando ele ergueu os olhos para seu parceiro, que o encarou de olhos arregalados. Cada parte dele parecia estar pulsando, até seu membro. Não sabia que poderia estar ereto nessa situação; o desejo–não, a _fome_ –que tinha pelo molho no polegar de Travis, só aquele pouquinho de molho, era comparável a luxúria.

Ele expirou trêmula e longamente, e disse a palavra que esperava, desesperadamente, que lhe desse permissão. “Por favor!”

“Jesus,” Travis respirou, parecendo se recompor. “Você realmente se limitou bastante dessa vez, hein, Wes.” Seu parceiro olhou para baixo, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o volume crescente. “Você realmente quer isso, não quer?”

Wes acenou freneticamente, não confiando na sua voz. Faria qualquer coisa por uma prova, só uma prova. Era um livro aberto para Travis e deixaria aquele homem o despedaçar, página por página, desde que pudesse conseguir uma prova.

Então Travis disse as palavras mágicas. “Pode provar, amor.”

Isso era tudo que Wes precisava para atacar, lambendo e chupando o polegar até que todo o molho tivesse terminado. Cada parte dele cantava aos céus e pulsava, faminto por mais. Estava ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, largando o pulso de Wes, e erguendo os olhos para ele, implorando com seus olhos. “P-por favor, preciso–!”

Travis o silenciou, beijando a sua testa. “Não se preocupe, amor. Vou cuidar de você.” Ele arrancou um pedaço de galinha da asa. “Mas nós temos que ir devagar, ok?” Wes tentou atacar a carne, parando quando Travis afastou sua mão. “Ok?”

Wes engoliu a pouca saliva que ainda tinha, tremendo com desespero. Mas tinha que confiar em seu parceiro. “...Ok…” Travis sorriu e alcançou o pedaço para ele, e Wes o devorou como o prêmio que era. Não era o bastante. Precisava de mais. Algo foi pressionado contra sua ereção e ele lutou para não choramingar.

“Só recebe, Wes. Você precisa relaxar, então só recebe. Você não precisa fazer mais nada hoje, amor,” Travis garantiu, pressionando seu pé com um pouco mais de pressão. “Vou cuidar de você.”

Wes deu de ombros, cabeça nadando pelo cheiro de comida sobrepujante e a pressão formigante lentamente envolvendo seu corpo. A tensão em seus ombros relaxou de leve e ele cedeu. Advogado do Diabo de fato.

Ele tinha que confiar no seu parceiro. Em quem mais poderia confiar?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: me encontre em loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
